Human-computer interactions have progressed to the point where computing devices can render spoken language output to users based on textual sources available to the devices. In such text-to-speech (TTS) systems, a device converts text into an acoustic waveform that is recognizable as speech corresponding to the input text. TTS systems may provide spoken output to users in a number of applications, enabling a user to receive information from a device without necessarily having to rely on tradition visual output devices, such as a monitor or screen. A TTS process may be referred to as speech synthesis or speech generation.
Speech synthesis may be used by computers, hand-held devices, telephone computer systems, kiosks, automobiles, and a wide variety of other devices to improve human-computer interactions.